Lana Valentine
Lana Valentine is Esports player and computer whiz role-played by Viviana Biography 'Lana''' is a socially awkward, former Theater Major and had used to dream of becoming an actress. But, unfortunately she end up choking (three times) in the mid of the audition by not remembering the lines. Lana then lost her chance at ever entering the acting world. She came to Los Santos to fulfill that dream but since it didn't work out, she soon became a geek, dyed her hair and got addicted to video gaming, she even entered the e-sports competitions. She also dabbled some into anime; her most favorite seems to be Princess Robot Bubblegum!.'' She is a computer whiz and have daddy issues where she is more so attracted to older men than younger guys. She is a little blunt and socially awkward, if she is wronged against, she isn't afraid to tell it how it is. Known to dance at the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club from time to time when large parties and events are held there. Her most favorite game is, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakuza_(series) '''Yakuza']'' and after playing the game so much she became inspired in idea of the criminal life style and decided she wanted to become a underground criminal hacker. Appearance Lana wears black framed glasses and have long hair that had been dyed bright pink. Lana is usually donning her PRB pants and her clothing color theme consists of pastel themed colors ranging sometimes from lavender, white,blue or to pink. However, she loves pink the most. Relationship(s) [[Carmella Corset|'Carmella Corset']] : Carmella and Lana are on friendly terms with each other, when they first met they instantly became friends despite their opposite personalities. They sometimes get caught up in strange situations, such as the stabbing at the Pink Cage. * She sometimes get jealous if she feels like Carmella is replacing her. [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']] : Lana and Bryce relationship... is a little unique, they're Frenemies and roasts each other at times. Carmella asked if he had liked Lana in which he replied with a no, but he would take her out on a date. Their ship name is ''#LYCE, however Lana doesn't have any romantic feelings towards him. 'Molly Minaj : Molly tormented both '''Carmella and Lana '''but she gave '''Lana '''her gun back that she took from her after growing tiresome of being hostile towards her all the time. '''Molly quickly bonded with her after hanging out and they seem to have chemistry playfully insulting each other all the time now. Although Molly doesn't trust anyone she seems to have a favorable relationship with her now. [[Cam'Ron Giles|'Cam'Ron Giles']] aka Peanut : Lana met Peanut after she was pulled over by a cop, he said that if she ever needed help he would help her. Later that day she saw him again they drove around, he got into a shootout and Lana was the get away driver. They became friends and know they do jobs together with the other East Side Ballaz ,whenever they need a fourth. They've robbed houses, stores and a bank. [[Freya Manning|'Freya Manning']]' : '''Lana's enemy and rival for Chang's Heart, she was told one day about Freya being Chang's wife and out of rage and jealousy she called her out on Twatter and had a brief argument on there and then it was taken to over the phone. Lana purposed a duel with Freya over for Chang and during the fight, Freya fell off from the giant pipe; making Lana the winner of Chang's love and the Wedding Ring. '''Lana's White Knights' [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang']] : She doesn't know him too well, when they first met, he keeps referring to her as '''My Queen '''and' even fought over her with Uchiha' for her hand. She was left confused and overwhelmed by the whole situation. After awhile, she ended up developing a crush on him and even given him a confession and now they are currently dating each other. Lana calls him her King. [[Uchiha Jones |'Uchiha Jones' ]]: Like Chang, Uchiha' instantly became attracted to her by her appearance and fought over her with Chang and calls her 'My Lady and ''''Sakura-Chan however she doesn't know him too well either; but was left confused and overwhelmed by the situation. [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']] : Although Lana doesn't know much about Randy, other than he has a girlfriend he's not willing to name, they speak to each other quite a bit and make many jokes about egg roll platters. He also gave her a gun but it turns out it was broken. They've also tried to get their friends together but it didn't work out. Facts * Knows Ninjutsu! * She seems to have a Voyeur kink. * Her favorite color is Pink. * Has a Futo (car) with anime livery. * She loves dragons and has a dragon tattoo on her side. Clips * Beware of the UWU * To Flyy!!!!! * Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb * Bryce slays the beast * Lana loses it * WE AGAINST RACISM * Lana not joking around * CAN I GET A COFFEE?CAN I PLEASE GET A COFFEE? * I knew it * Lana finds out about Chang Gang * THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING * LUL * EGG ROLL PLATTER * Lana trying to rescue Peanut * Lana V Freya for Chang's Heart Quotes * "I may be a dumb bitch, but I'm not stupid." * "I'M OUTTA HERE" * "YOU WANT THE SMOKE?" Gallery Category:Female